


Fishers Fishing

by Himring



Series: Kingfishers [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Maedhros and Maglor with the two boys on the bank of a stream.Some time after events at the Havens of Sirion, but they don't know each other all that well yet.





	Fishers Fishing

"Look!" said Maedhros suddenly.

"What? Where?" Maglor dropped the net and made a grab for his bow.

"No, brother! This foe is an enemy only to fish," said Maedhros.

Maglor sighed and sank back on his heels. Maedhros caught the eye of Elros and Elrond, their puzzled, wary gaze, and felt abashed. Who was he, of all people, to indulge in whimsy in front of such witnesses? On the other hand, who else would talk to them now about such things?

"Did you see him?" he asked. "The kingfisher? Over there, like a streak of blue light above the waters..."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tolkien Weekly prompt "net"


End file.
